Creative Names, Crazy Stories!
by Evershine of FrostClan
Summary: Come and check out the new stories- I come up with a bunch of cool names, then write short, crazy stories to go with them!
1. Petal

Okay, so, I'm bored and don't feel like updating FrostClan and all that stuff, so I'm doing this.

Have you ever felt lost? Need a warrior cat name? Well then boy, do I have a surprise for you! Every once in a while I'll think of a cat's surname, and then come up with a bunch of creative names. Then I'll make a story- I'll try to make them as odd as possible, but I'm not very good at doing humor on spur-of-the-moment- using as many of the names as I see fit. So it's mainly gonna be kinda bad, short, un-descriptive.

I'll do a name I've always liked so you can get an idea for my style. Petal!

Petal:

Petalfloat—This, I think, is cool.

Petalbreeze

Petalrose

Petalscent

Petalflower

Petaldrift

Petaldew

Petalfrost

Petaldance--- SO PRETTY!

For now, those are good. Perhaps I'll add more later. In the reviews, tell me what you think of these names, your favorite, least favorite, but for now, I'm gonna write my story. Let's hope it's okay...

PetalClan Looses a Leader

"Petalstar! Don't leave us!" A pale calico crouched beside her leader, dieing after a fatal case of green-cough. Their fur brushed comfortingly against each other's.

Petalstar's tortoiseshell fur bristled weakly. "You think I asked for this, Petaldew? Ugh, you medicine cats; so moody. One moment you're saying everything'll be alright, next thing, you're on your knees begging me to stop dieing. Well, let's just hope my deputy, Petaldrift, does a better job then me."

Petaldew took in a deep, hushed breath. "Don't say that! You were a wonderful leader!" Her ice-blue eyes sparkled in annoyance. Suddenly a light gray pelt clambered in. "Petalfrost? What are you doing in here? You could catch your leader's sickness!"

"And you're interrupting this _wonderful _moment," spat Petalstar, green eyes blazing. "I remember when I was still a warrior; my name was Petaldance, and I didn't dare enter the old Petalstar's den, lest be punished. And now look at this; an apprentice entering my den without knocking. Honestly!"

"Not like I care," Petalfrost muttered. "Petaldew, I might catch the sickness, by how about you? Have you ever caught it? What about the ones in the REAL warriors books?"

Petaldew thought for a moment. "That has happened to a medicine cat only once, I think. Come to think of it, in the warriors books, I don't remember them dieing or getting sick! Those lucky cats. Can one of the reviewers please clear that up for me?"

Peatlfrost sighed. "Now, the real reason I came was because my former mentor, Petalbreeze got in a fight with Petalfloat- they claim their names are too similar."

"Pht, they should add Petaldrift to the group." Petalstar claimed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, shouldn't you be dead by now?" Petaldew asked her leader.

"Oh, you're right. Tell Petalflower I'll be waiting for her in StarClan; being an elder, her death should be coming soon, too." And... well, then she died. The... end?

Oh, and yes, it was an all-girl clan. More in formation, I suppose, in the next installment of Creative Names!

...This CAN'T be against the rules. Right?


	2. Eagle

Hey guys! Another installment of "Creative Names, Crazy Stories!" is here! Okay, so, we had Petal already. Time for the next surname. I'm doing….

Eagle!

Took me a while, but I finally decided on that one. Okay, let's get going!

Eagle:

Eagletalon

Eagleflight

Eaglewing

Eaglesoar

Eagleeyes

Eaglefeather

Eaglegrasp

Eaglebeak

Eagleroost

And now I'm going to add… Tribe names! Yahoo!

Eagle….:

Eagle that soars in the sky

Eagle that gazes from it's perch

Eagle that catches many fish

Eagle which flies freely

Eagle that fights proudly

Eagle that has many feathers ((Wow, that freakishly failed.))

Here's the story!

A Gathering Between Eagles and Petals

"Let the gathering begin!" A brown tabby with a white mark running down his chest declared. "Petalstar, you recently lost a leader. You may proceed."

"'Course I will, homey!" Exclaimed Petalstar nonchalantly. "So, wazup, members of EagleClan; Eaglestar? Personally, I think Petalstar was glad to die and let me be leader. I mean, who bettah to lead a clan then mua?"

"Petalflower, but she's almost dead!" called Eagletalon from where he sat.

Petalstar rolled her eyes. "Whutevah. Soooo, other then Petalstar's death, we've ben good. I guess. Prey's runnin' smoothly n' Petalpaw, Petalbreeze's apprentice is now Petalear. Doncha luv that name?"

All of the EagleClan cats in the clearing gaped their mouths while the PetalClan cats just sighed; their deputy- leader, that is- wasn't very bright, to say the least.

"OK, so, Petalfrost is the new deputy. So ya."

"Well, Petalstar, that's nice to hear. …I guess. Well, EagleClan is doing well, every single tom working hard to impress the ladies in PetalClan." Eaglestar noted that Eaglewing flexed his muscles and Eagleeyes stared at the she-cats longingly- a trait that had gotten him his name. He also saw that Eagleroost seemed to avoid the she-cats, and Eaglefeather seemed indifferent.

Suddenly he heard a voice call out from below him, "Who cares if we're trying to look good or something?" It was Eagleflight.

Eaglestar sighed. "You should, if you ever want a mate, mouse-brain. This gathering is over."

Before all of the cats left, two cats sat and spoke in quiet, hasty tones.

"Petalear, are you sure we should meet there? I mean, the tribes have never seemed to be that nice."

"Oh, Eaglebeak! Don't be so mouse-brained. We won't be found there. Besides, all I've heard about that area is nice. It'll be nice raising some cats there."

"OK, Petalear, but if this doesn't work, I don't know what we'll do."

"We'll survive, that's what we'll do."

"Whatever."

"We're agreed then?"

"Agreed."

"OK. Now can I leave? I want to see what else I can get out of my fox-dung-headed leader."

"Yes."

"Bye, then!"

"Bye- and tell me if Petalstar says anything stupid."

"Will do."


	3. Twisted

**Okay, Twisted is up next! Here we go!**

Twisted:

Twistedmind (This is where I got the idea for this chapter! :D)

Twistedheart

Twistedbreath

Twistedeye

Twistedleg

Twistedthoughts (Ooh!)

Twistedmemories

Twistedgaze

Twistedbranch

Twistedlife

Some of those got really cool! Okay, tribe names… no, not today.

* * *

Two cats padded through the undergrowth towards the mountains. One was a tabby tom; the other was a calico she-cat. The she-cat was looking around happily, while the tom had a look of utter pain and anger on his face. His amber eyes flicked around anxiously and he stopped suddenly and sat down. The she-cat turned around, looking completely bewildered.

"Why are we stopping, Eaglebeak?" she asked.

Eaglebeak glared at the calico. "You said it was only half a day's worth of a journey to the tribe's border, Petalear, so why are we still traveling _eight moons later_?"

Petalear scoffed at her mate. "You said you'd do anything that would make me happy. This is making me happy."

Eaglebeak scowled. "Ever thought of me for once?" he muttered as he stood and kept moving.

Petalear glanced up and shrieked in joy. "Look! Eaglebeak, there they are! The mountains!"

Her mate glared through the back of her head "Oh, joy," he growled. "Now what?" he asked, louder. "Do we make camp and start finding cats for a clan or something?" he pressed.

Petalear sighed. "Toms! Honestly, you never think about things enough. We're gonna stay with my cousin overnight in the tribes and in the morning we'll find camp… and who ever said we were making a clan?"

Eaglebeak growled at his oblivious mate. "The gathering the night before we LEFT!" he screeched.

Petalear seemed to be considering his answer. Finally she gazed at him evenly. "Don't remember," was her simple answer.

Eaglebeak's eye twitched. "Then what ARE we doing here?" he asked, rage filling his senses.

Petalear calmly replied, "Starting a family."

Eaglebeak let out a yowl of painful anger and pounced onto his… erm… mate? "How could you drag me all this way to do something that was not forbidden in EagleClan and PetalClan?" he asked. "How could you be so stupid?"

Petalear began to cry. She cried and cried… and cried… and cried… can you guess what happened next? She died! …I wish. She kept crying. Eaglebeak knocked her out eventually, and dragged her to the tribes to stay there… for the rest of their lives. They were renamed Eagle that has a Large Beak and Petal that is Shaped like a Ear.

Wow, what happened to that Stoneteller? His names SUCK! Well, they lived. I can't say happily though. They did have a kit, though… Mistkit.

* * *

**That's right, Mist is next!**

**-Evershine of FrostClan**


End file.
